El verbo divino
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Luego de la guerra, Yuichiro no logra recobrar la memoria de lo acontecido. Un sueño, atormenta sus noches. En busca de la verdad, se embarca en un viaje que le llevará a reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia. ¿Amigos? ¿O simplemente...amantes? Lemon, explicito.


_Ha pasado un año, desde que la guerra acabó._

—Lo he soñado —murmuró Yuichiro, con tono melancólico—. Quizás no como debería soñarlo en realidad; lleno de fantasías o utopías. Pero lo he hecho. Y curiosamente, hasta hace unos días atrás, seguía creyendo en la firme convicción de que simplemente no sueño. ¿La razón? No recordarlo a la mañana siguiente.

 **2050\. En un Japón devastado por la guerra. Centro de psiquiatría. Shibuya. 15:42PM.**

—¿Qué tan recurrente es? —examinó el especialista.

—Lo suficiente como para interrumpir mis noches —expresó—. La sensación que queda en mi pecho, me agobia. Las sabanas húmedas, empapadas en mi sudor. Mi pulso completamente alborotado —y continuó—. Mareado. Todo me da vueltas, como si no estuviese en mi habitación.

—¿Qué haces para volver a dormir?

—Prendo la luz —esclareció el azabache—. Me siento al borde del colchón y acaricio el lomo de mi gata, Zafira. Ella suele dormir a los pies de mi cama. Hago eso hasta que consigo relajarme del todo. Pero más allá de eso, no logro volver a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro de que es solo un simple sueño?

Amane Yuichiro giró los ojos hacia el psicólogo, sin mover ni un solo músculo más de su cuerpo. Aún continuaba recostado sobre el gran sofá. Esta vez, sus cejas se arquearon con intriga. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder con lógica a su pregunta, sin embargo, hilar una frase era absurdo. Su mente, tenía más semejanza a un huevo frito que otra cosa. El hombre, acomodó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

—A mí me parece más un recuerdo —explicó—. Por la forma en que me cuentas. Has señalado que todas las veces, aparece algo nuevo.

—Yo...no lo sé. Desde que regresé...todo es tan confuso para mí.

—Tu rehabilitación ha sido asombrosa, Yuu. Muy pocos de mis pacientes logran el progreso que tú has demostrado en los últimos dos meses. Ya puedes salir solo a la calle. Tu sentido de audición y vista mejoraron considerablemente. Sin contar, que ya hemos recuperado casi el 90% de tu memoria —el varón, bebió un sorbo su humeante café. Suspiró—. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti. Lo ha sido para todos. La guerra, fue un acontecimiento que nos marcó a todos por igual. Pero no deberías forzarte de esta forma —alentó, sonriendo de forma afable—. Aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer para volverte a la normalidad. Al Yuichiro que eras antes.

—Ese es el problema —refutó, haciendo amago de no querer doblegar su voluntad de convencimiento. Sus palabras eran demasiado halagadoras—. Antes de ser designado a defender Tokio, yo...no era yo. Es como si parte de mi vida se hubiese desvanecido, luego de que lanzaran la bomba.

Su contrario, apretó los labios. La terapia comenzaba a dar un giro distinto al designado. Su misión era ayudarle a aclararse. No a enredarle más.

—Háblame de tu sueño —indagó—. Cuéntame de qué trata —el ojiverde frunció el ceño—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—No sé por dónde empezar —declaró, cerrando los párpados. Exhaló algo de aire tibio, de entre sus labios.

—Empieza por la primera imagen que recuerdes.

 **[...]  
**

Tengo alrededor de diez u once años. Me encuentro en un parque. Sé que hay más gente por ahí cerca. Puedo oír sus chillidos por unos instantes, mas no los veo. Es como si estuvieran apartados, distantes. El cielo se ha cubierto de nubes grisáceas, seguramente por la estación en la que me encuentro. Está nevando. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que caen los copos de nieve, no siento la necesidad de escapar del lugar. Es muy suave. Visto ropa abrigada. Bufanda, gorro de lana, botas y guantes. No sé cómo ni cuándo llegue ahí, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que debo permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar. Como si esperara que algo pasara. Siento la gélida brisa calar mi rostro. Verdaderamente hace frío.

De pronto, una silueta similar a la mía, toma forma a lo lejos. Poco a poco se va arrimando. Es un chico. Casi de la misma estatura que yo. Por lo cual, asimilo que tendrá mi edad. Viste abrigo rojo y casi de igual; prendas. Estamos solos, en medio de la nevisca; en medio del parque y del mundo. Su cabello es rubio, y sus ojos...tan azules como un día templado. Me observa. Puedo ver en su semblante, mucha seguridad. Verle ahí, me produce calma. Paz. Una quietud enorme. El muchacho estira su mano y toma la mía. Me sonríe. Oh...que sonrisa tan complaciente. Mi corazón, compungido sufre. Desea sonreír de igual forma. Modula algo. No alcanzo a distinguir el qué, pero sé que dice algo. Es ahí cuando entro en pánico. Él suelta mi mano, y casi como un acto reflejo, una tormenta se desata entre ambos. Es apartado de mi, de forma violenta. Grito para llamarle, aunque no recuerde su nombre, pero él no me escucha. Es arrastrado por la corriente. Ambos nos perdemos.

Yo, despierto.

 **[...]  
**

—Mhn... —balbuceó el doctor—. Los escáneres han salido correctos. No tenemos registros cerebrales de ningún hombre con esas descripciones o características —el lozano menor se levanta del sillón. Acomoda sus prendas de vestir, con una expresión rendida— ¿A dónde vas? Aun no he terminado la sesión de hoy.

—Usted no. Pero yo sí.

 _No hay caso. Llevo más de tres meses así. No tiene sentido. No puedo recordar nada. Mierda..._

El menor, se retiró hastiado. No por la sesión en sí, más bien por el sentimiento impotente que agobiaba su corazón. Regresó a casa por el camino que acostumbraba llevar. Las calles siempre son las mismas. Los edificios, devastados, aún sucumben por las consecuencias de una guerra concluida. Los ciudadanos, levantan sus tiendas como si no hubiese un mañana concreto. Ya nada es igual. No para él. Al llegar a casa, Yuu se desviste. Es recibido por su felino acompañante; Zafira, quien corre a su reencuentro como de costumbre. Su compañía trae calma a su alma. Desde que tiene memoria, vive en aquella morada.

No trabaja, pero recibe ayudas del gobierno. Un programa que ayuda a los damnificados que asistieron durante el conflicto bélico. Un dinero, que todos los meses llega a su casa, envuelto en un sobre rojo. No recordar, ni si quiera cómo llegó ahí, es aún más frustrante. Come, se ducha, vive, apartado de todos. La lluvia se aproxima a la ciudad. Hoy es otro día de mierda, como todos los demás. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que su único contacto con la vida real, le sacó de centro. Su celular.

—¿En donde estas? —consultó Shinoa—. Nos tenias preocupad-...

—¡Yuu-san! —interrumpió Yoichi, aullando como lo hace habitualmente— ¡¿Por qué no viniste ayer?! Kimizuki se ha ido a Alemania. La despedida estuvo genial.

—¿Eh? ¿Me lo he perdido? —suspiró vencido—. Discúlpenme chicos, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente —esclareció, apenado.

—¡Oii, Yoichi! —apartó la fémina— ¡No estés interrumpiendo de esa forma! —Hiragi musitó— Nee Yuu...¿Aun sigues yendo a las terapias? Guren dijo que-...

—No lo estoy haciendo por Guren —aclaró, con determinación—. Esto va mas allá de mi entendimiento ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? La razón por la cual, no puedo recordar nada.

—Debes descansar. De nada sirve estar forzando las cosas de esa manera —explicó del otro lado de la línea—. Tu mente está muy frágil aún. Si sigues así-...

—Adiós, Shinoa —cuelga.

—¡Esper-...!

No. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil. Si bien, su camarada tenía razón en cuanto a indagar en sus recuerdos, los acontecimientos eran demasiado recientes como para tan solo _olvidar._ El azabache ha cumplido ya, dieciocho años. Debería si quiera poder recordar algún cumpleaños.

 _¿Qué es lo que me falta...? Siento que hay algo que no está bien aquí._

Sus compañeros, eran como una familia. La única que podía recordar desde el orfanato Hyakuya. La fotografía sobre la penumbra del mesón, mostraba a sus cuatro mejores amigos. Sonreían. Afinando la confianza de una manera tan íntima, que nada podría escaparse de sus dudas. Pero entonces, si realmente tenía todo para ser feliz. ¿Por qué no le era suficiente? El chico de sus sueños, atormentando. Molesto, se retiró al baño para cepillar sus dientes. A sabiendas que seria, otra noche de insomnios y pesadillas, observa el espejo de la habitación con nostalgia. Dos sellos profundos del tipo relieve, resaltan de su cuello. _¿Una picadura de insecto? Lleva ahí mucho tiempo ya._

Coge del botiquín, el ungüento que los especialistas le han recetado en la clínica. Noche tras noche, suturando algo que no parece querer sanar. De pronto, su cuerpo falla. Un golpe agudo, certero, en su vientre bajo le azota. Yuichiro, se desmaya. Todo se viene a negro...

 **[...]**

— _Yuu-chan...vuelve...vuelve a mí._

 **[...]**

Tras recobrar el sentido, se encuentra tendido sobre una camilla de hospital. Tampoco recuerda el cómo despertó ahí. Su cuerpo, demanda con urgencia una ayuda.

—¿Que ha pasado? —cuestionó el azabache. Aún parece aturdido por la caída que no vio venir. La pelimorada, y único familiar reconocible, yace a su lado con una expresión lapidante— ¿Shinoa?

—Yuu...me alegra que al fin puedas despertar —exclama la menor, acariciando su frente. No dice nada más. No hay palabras certeras para expresar su angustia. Una de las enfermeras ingresa a la habitación.

—Producto del daño interno que ha sufrido durante la guerra, me temo que uno de sus riñones ha fallado —determina.

—¿Qué significa? —examina Hiragi.

—Hay que trasplantar. Le hemos movido a la categoría B, de urgencias. Su puesto es el número 3.

—Qué bien —suspira la fémina, sonriente. El ojiverde frunce el ceño con incomodidad, tiene pocas esperanzas—. Eso significa que aún hay posibilidades. Número 3 de la lista. ¿No?

—Número 3, de una lista de 543. Es un progreso.

 _Qué asco, aparte de no saber quién demonios soy, ahora mi cuerpo comienza a traicionarme. Solo deseo morir..._

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que el Amane es internado en la clínica. La cifra es abismal. Su grupo de sangre, rebuscado. Encontrar un donante por esos días, es cosa de milagros. Los días pasan misérrimos. _Como odio los hospitales._ Al menos en ese lugar, y gracias a los medicamentos que ha consumido, puede conciliar el sueño. Aún hay muchas preguntas que desea hacerse. Fragmentos de retratos nebulosos, dispersos. Como un collage de ideas, fluyendo por toda su mente. _¿Por qué demonios, no puedo recordar...?_

Todas las personas que le rodean, parecieran saber algo. Detrás de una sonrisa cínica, esconden un secreto que seguro, más de alguno oculta. _¿Que está pasándome? Solo mátenme ya._

—¿Sigues aquí? —cuestiona Yuichiro. No ve, directamente a la chica. Prefiere buscar la compañía de la ventana. Ya han pasado dos semanas.

—¿De qué hablas? Si acabo de llegar —explica la fémina, tomando asiento sobre un banco. Gesticula una mueca afable, guiñándole el ojo derecho— Adivina —extrae desde el interior de su bolso, un sobre rojo—. Ha llegado tu pago de este mes.

—No lo quiero —aclara.

—Vamos. ¿Desde cuándo no? Debes vivir.

—¿No te has dado cuenta ya? —decreta el azabache, sin despegar la vista del ventanal—. Me voy a morir pronto.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Eres un terco —exhala—. No es la primera vez que esto pasa. ¿Cuántos órganos te han trasplantado ya?

—Ni idea. Mi cuerpo simplemente ya no funciona del todo —murmura vencido—. Yo...ya ni si quiera me siento yo mismo.

—Han sido solo dos. Hígado y pulmón. No es como si fueras trasplantado por completo —sonrió esperanzada—. Deja ya de ser tan melodramático. Te pones pesado —tras una pausa prolongada, Yuichiro le quita el sobre de las manos—. Al menos úsalo para darle de comer a tu mascota.

—¿Dónde está tu parte?

—¿Mi parte?

—Tu dinero.

—No. Yo no recibo dinero de nada —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Qué hay de Yoichi? ¿Mitsu? —la chica negó con la cabeza— ¿Acaso soy el único? —se cuestionó el ojiverde. Shinoa desvió la mirada con complicidad. _Algo no cuadra..._ — Oye... —juntó el entrecejo, determinado a preguntar. Pudo sentir la tensión apoderarse del ambiente— ¿Quién te ha dado este sobre? —su contraria acalló, apretando los labios con aprensión— ¡Shinoa!

Casi como caída del cielo, la plática fue interrumpida por la enfermera. Las noticias eran prometedoras. Un nuevo riñón, había llegado al hospital. Hiragi, aprovechando la situación de felicidad, abrazó al moreno con timidez; mas no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de investigarle. Quedaría como un tema postergado. Encontrar un donante compatible con su sangre, en esos tiempos, era un acontecimiento quimérico. No era la primera vez que necesitaba ser injertado. ¿Puede alguien tener tanta buena suerte...o tan solo ser una fatal casualidad del destino? _No...esas cosas, no existen._

 __Y al igual que las veces anteriores, la intervención fue todo un éxito. Yuichiro era un muchacho con demasiadas preguntas sin resolver. Algo, sencillamente peligroso si se decidía a indagarlas. Era tiempo de comenzar.

Luego de la cirugía, se dispuso a trazar una red de posibles informantes, en torno a su vida. Informantes que le llevarían al meollo del asunto. A la verdad, detrás de esas constantes pesadillas noctívagas. No era posible. No había cabal alguno, para la realidad que se estaba llevando a cabo. ¿Llegar a imaginar si quiera, en una conspiración en su contra? Sonaba irrisorio. Pero ¿Acaso tenía algún sentido, a estas alturas del partido, comenzar a desconfiar de los que se hacían llamar su f _amilia_? Y si realmente era así. ¿Qué razón, estaría impulsándoles a mentir? La palabra _traición,_ flageló su corazón.

 _No...me rehúso a creerlo._

Comenzaría el sondeo, por los más cercanos. Shinoa. Pondría en tela de juicio la veracidad de los hechos. Tras una extensa charla del asunto, finalmente logró su objetivo. Arrancarle información valiosa, con respecto al verdadero origen del sobre rojo. Y a pesar de que su camarada, se rehusaba a prestarle más ayuda o información, con o sin ella, iría en su búsqueda.

— _Te lo advierto, Yuu. Realmente, no quieres saberlo._

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la verdad, por muy dolorosa que fuese. Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de la chica y contra todo pronóstico positivo, se embarcó en un avión, con destino a Rusia. Aún con pocos días de convalecientes, debido a la operación, la determinación del pelinegro era inquebrantable. La conversación, cobraba vida durante el trayecto.

— _Su nombre es Krul. No creo que la recuerdes, pero luchó a nuestro lado, durante la guerra. No puedo decirte nada más. Discúlpame por favor, pero hice un pacto. No puedo ayudarte._

 **Un vampiro.** Era la definición mas clara de lo que era Krul Tepes. La tercera fundadora de todos los vampiros en el mundo. Quién lo hubiese imaginado. Recurrir a la ayuda de lo que de antaño, era considerado como su enemigo. La guerra había llegado a su fin. Los tiempos de paz entre humanos y vampiros, eran palpables en el planeta. Casi como una visita anunciada, Amane Yuichiro era recibido entre las grandes puertas del Kremlin —castillo—. Le estaban esperando. Seguramente, Hiragi les había informado de su visita. O...tal vez no.

No tardó en ser el centro de las miradas escarlatas, que se refugiaban en las sombras. No era común, ver humanos en el recinto. La pelirosa, yacía sentada sobre un trono elevado a más de cuatro escalones de mármol. Con expresión picaresca, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Te estábamos esperando. Debo admitir que me sigue sorprendiendo lo rápido que asimilas los órganos que te donan, Yuu-san —murmuró, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa glaseada. Yuichiro frunció el ceño—. Qué descortés he sido. ¿Quieres un trago? —inquirió, soltando una risa infantil. El menor chasqueó la lengua—. Oh...discúlpame. Qué torpe. Tú no bebes sangre —rió—. ¿Quizás quieras una copa de agua?

—¿Cómo sabes de mi trasplante...? —parpadeó, atónito.

—Bueno...un vampiro sabe de esas cosas. Hueles... _familiar_ —bufó.

—Mencionaste que me esperabas. ¿Shinoa te ha dicho que vendría?

—Te equivocas. No he visto a esa chica desde que la guerra acabó —aclaró, jugueteando con su labio inferior—. Bien, supongo que no tienes sed.

—¿Entonces...por qué razón me ha hablado de ti?

—Probablemente...porque soy la única persona que puede ayudarte, Yuu-san —dijo Krul, levantándose de su cómoda posición. Comenzó un paseo travieso por el pasillo, alcanzando la botella de sangre—. ¿Has venido porque tienes preguntas, no es así? ¿Quieres saber, la razón por la cual se te permite seguir con vida?

—¡Lo sabía. Tu eres quien me envía el dinero! —exclamó el ex soldado— Por favor, quiero saber la verdad. Nadie más puede ayudarme. Por alguna extraña razón, yo no... —negó con la cabeza, aturdido— No logro recordar algunos fragmentos de mi pasado. Todo es tan confuso para mí. ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Sabes por qué, no puedo recordar? ¿Qué sucedió luego de la guerra? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que siga con vida?

—Woah...cielos —exclamó la vampira, arqueando ambas cejas—. Eres un chico realmente impaciente. Cálmate un poco.

—No quiero. Necesito saberlo. Ahora. Ya —agregó, aún más alarmado.

Su insistencia, comenzaba a dar frutos en el semblante de Tepes. Ah...ciertamente la mujer sabía algo. O más bien, todo...

—Lamento decepcionarte, Yuichiro-kun. Pero no soy yo, a quien debes preguntarle —determinó, formando una mueca seria—. Desde que mi querido orfanato Hyakuya fue exterminado, muchas cosas se escaparon de mis manos. Esta...es una de ellas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo...

—Si realmente quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que viajar un poco más lejos.

—¿Mas lejos dices...? —pestañó, completamente pasmado— ¿A dónde...?

—A un territorio montañoso y muy remoto, llamado Várzuga, en la provincia de Múrma —esclareció la fundadora, entregándole un mapa antiguo de la zona—. Está a dos horas del pueblo más cercano. Alejado de todo humano y vampiro existente. Es un lugar bastante paradisíaco, la verdad.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone, que encontraré ahí? —curioseó Yuichiro.

—La verdad —indicó Krul Tepes.

— _La verdad..._

 **[...]**

Había gastado, casi todo el dinero del sobre rojo. Sin contar que tuve que pagarle a Mitsu para que cuidara de la gata[?]. Lo poco y nada que me quedaba, me llevó directo hacia un pueblo primaveral a orillas de un lago. En un lugar como ese, no había mucho en qué gastar el capital. Tardé tres días y dos noches en encontrar la ruta del mapa. Y para poder alcanzar las montañas, tuve que conseguir un caballo. Los automóviles, no eran de convenir. Los lugareños del sector, me fueron de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, no pude pasar desapercibido por las advertencias que me hacían, previo al ascenso. El territorio que deseaba explorar, estaba inhabitado según sus relatos; por lo que nada iría a encontrar ahí. Por unos momentos, presumí que Krul me había jugado una mala mano. ¿Para qué, enviarme a un lugar al cual no hay nada? Que broma de mal gusto, fue llegar al sector...y que efectivamente, no hubiese rastro de humanidad presente.

El astro rey, ya daba inicio al ocaso, pintando de un rojo furioso el cielo. Ciertamente los rumores del paisaje eran verídicos. Era un lugar maravilloso. La vista al valle, iluminaba mi rostro con melancolía. La brisa era pura. Tanto, que mis pulmones dolían. El sonido de los árboles, meciéndose al compás del viento, trajeron consigo un rastro de hojas caídas, muy familiares. Como si realmente hubiese estado ahí antes.

 _¿He estado antes aquí?_

Mi cuerpo, se estremeció con violencia. Un dolor penetrante, arremetió mi cabeza. De pronto, sentí como aquel sueño recurrente tomaba forma en el panorama. Casi como un Deja vú, las imágenes tomaban vida. _Yo...he soñado esto antes. Desee, estar aquí, alguna vez. Este lugar..._

Un gélido céfiro, muy distinto al resto, removió mis cabellos con ímpetu. Anunciaban una presencia ajena a la escena. A mis espaldas, lo que realmente estaba buscando. _La verdad..._

—¿Yuu-chan...?

Esa voz...

—¿Mika...? ¿Eres tú...?

¿Cómo es que...recordé su nombre, con solo verle?

 **[...]**

Habíamos soñado con este momento, toda nuestra vida. Sí. Literalmente, toda la vida. Desde que teníamos memoria, de al menos creer que éramos huérfanos comunes y corrientes. Escapar juntos, lejos de todo. Lejos de todos. Del mundo ajeno a lo nuestro, apartados en un campo retirado, sin el mundanal ruido de los codiciosos humanos; quienes realmente no entendían el propósito de nuestra unión.

 _He soñado contigo. El chico de mis sueños nocturnos._ Mikaela Shindou, permanecía de piedra, frente a él. Casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma, una imagen inexistente. Una sombra del pasado. Y no era como si no le extrañase. Más bien, no esperaba aquella visita. Yuichiro al fin, lograba atar los cabos sueltos. Era él. Su compañero, su amigo, su camarada, su familia...que creyó muerto en algún momento. Sus pies temblaron con fuerza. El viaje le había agotado sus últimas reservas.

—¿Yuu-chan...que haces aquí...? —musitó el rubio, completamente en shock— Tú no deberías estar aquí...

—Mika...¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Que acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo. Soy-...

Su cuerpo, simplemente no respondió. Traicionándole de la peor forma, le obligó a irse de bruces contra el suelo. Claro que Mikaela le evitaría el calvario de caer, alcanzándole antes de que tocase tierra. Casi ya no hay luz de día. Lo mejor para ambos, era ir a un lugar seguro.

 **[...]**

Sus párpados, se agrietaron con pereza. La luz, era tenue, casi a ras de vela. No supo a ciencia cierta cómo había llegado a ese lugar. El aroma de la habitación era dulce. Cálido; proveniente de un incienso, cercano a su cama. _¿Una cama?_ En el suelo, estilo futon japonés, de dos plazas. A simple vista, parecía una cabaña hecha de madera. Bastante cómoda y acogedora. Con un gusto singular en su decoración. No demasiadas cosas, pero tampoco pocas. Se levantó de las colchas, notando que traía menos ropa de la que vestía. _¿Esto había sido obra de Mika?_

— _¿Acaso estoy...en la casa de Mika?_ —se cuestionó, frotando sus ojos. Comenzaba a desesperarse por la intriga, cuando la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió. El ojiverde se encendió como un foco— ¡Mika! ¡Si eres tú! —exclamó con júbilo. Sin dudarlo no un segundo, se lanzó a abrazarle. No era de extrañarse que reaccionara así— ¡Que alegría! ¡Pensé que habías desaparecido! —rió.

—¡Y-Yuu-chan! No deberías moverte de esa forma... —protestó, sumamente apenado. Un abrazo. Ah...un jodido...abrazo—. ¿Estás bien...? —cuestionó, sintiendo el rubor atacar sus pómulos— _Ah...es el mismo Yuu de siempre. Siento..._

—¡Nhm! —asintió, confortado— ¿No crees que debería ser yo, quien te pregunte eso? ¡No seas aguafiestas y abrázame! —le apretó aun más fuerte.

—E-espera...vas a asfixiarme así —refutó el vampiro, sumamente nervioso. Bien...¿Cómo poder resistirse a eso? Era cuestión de segundos, que su cuerpo se doblegase a su voluntad, correspondiendo el abrazo de forma calurosa—. Ah...yo...estoy bien. Jeh... —murmuró— Solo algo sorprendido por tu presencia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no te agrada mi visita? Encima que he gastado todo mi dinero en venir. Joder... —chasqueó la lengua, soltándole de golpe— ¡Ahh! ¡Eres un mal agradecido! Y yo que me puse todo contento de verte —berrinchudo[?].

—¿Ah? —una gota de sudor, resbaló por su sien— Por favor, Yuu-chan...no me mal interpretes. No es eso —rascó su mejilla, desviando la mirada aun mas sonrojado que antes—. C-claro que estoy contento de verte. Es solo que... —jadeó, guardándose las palabras para sí mismo. No era el momento para cuestionarse nada—. En verdad...has crecido bastante.

—¿Huh? ¿Crecido dices? —examinó el azabache. Alzó su diestra y midió ambas cabezas en un gesto infantil— No bromees...tú no has crecido nada. ¡Tss...te has quedado enano!

—¡Yuu-chan! —se defendió, gruñendo como un menor— ¡No soy enano! ¡Yo soy un vam-...!

El silencio se torno sepulcral en la acto. El ojiverde, endureció su semblante. Lo había olvidado por completo. E incluso ahora, poco a poco, comenzaba a recobrar la memoria de algunas cosas del pasado. Sí. Mika era un vampiro. Aquellas marcas en su cuello...

—Perdón, perdón —se excusó el mayor, como si fuese de lo más normal—. Lo había olvidado por completo. Tu no envejeces como yo. Jeh... —bufó— Que jodido problema. Al menos no terminaras feo y arrugado como yo.

—No digas eso. Tu no eres... —musitó cabizbajo— _¿Feo? Eres...realmente hermoso..._

—¿Jah? No balbucees. No te oigo —rezongó. Un sonido profundo, se hizo notar en el estómago del azabache— Huhg...

— _Qué lindo, tiene hambre._ Estás hambriento —dijo Mika, esbozando una sonrisa tierna—. Creo que tengo algo de comida humana.

 _¿Algo de comida humana? Pero si Mika preparó casi un festín para mí._ La mesa estaba repleta de comida. Verduras, arroz, pescado y guarniciones varias. _Los recuerdos vinieron a mí como una lluvia de ideas._ Mikaela aun mantenía sus _habilidades_ para conseguir alimentos. Más bien, para obtener lo que quisiera. Siempre me resultó bastante llamativo en él. Su determinación. Luego de que Amane se atragantara con la cena, finalmente dio paso a la charla. Después de todo, había venido a ese lugar buscando la razón de muchas cosas. Dejando de lado los palillos y ya, con el té servido, ambos dieron pie a la plática.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ¿Tu borraste mi memoria? —cuestionó el mayor, frotando aquella marca de su cuello—. Tú me mordiste —Mikaela, asintió; flectando sus piernas para tomar asiento a su lado— ¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?

—Es una habilidad que pocos vampiros tienen. Algo que heredé de Krul, luego de la guerra —esclareció, tragando algo de saliva tras continuar—. Actúa como veneno somnífero. Borra parcialmente un recuerdo de tu memoria. Y dura, tanto como el poder de su portador.

—Ya veo. Así que borraste un recuerdo de mi memoria.

—El día que nos conocimos —asintió—. Para ser mas especifico.

—Entiendo el "qué", me hiciste. La pregunta es...¿Por qué? —examinó, anonadado con la declaración.

—Para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué? La guerra ha acabado.

—De mí...

 _¿Protegerme de ti? ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué daño podría hacerme Mika?_ Fue entonces cuando recordó y comprendió, la primera vez que le había mordido. Su sed era voraz por esos tiempos y depender de la valiosa sangre de Yuichiro, era peligroso incluso para un humano no común. El azabache negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, clavándole una mirada penetrante.

—Pues ya está. Ya no hace falta que me protejas de ti. Yo puedo cuidarme solo —determinó Amane—. Además, recuerdo específicamente haberte dicho, que si deseabas tomarla, eras libre de hacerlo.

—Pero Yuu-chan...yo no-...

—Se acabó, Mika. No volveré a alejarme de ti. ¿Queda claro? —estableció, muy serio en sus palabras—. Vives apartado de todos. ¿Qué pretendes con eso, eh? ¿Quién te dio permiso para cumplir _nuestro sueño_ tú solo? ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Ya lo habíamos hablado. Escapar juntos. ¿Cuántas veces no me lo pediste?

—Tú nunca aceptaste —declaró, desviando la mirada con recelo—. Estabas empeñado en proteger a tus amigos.

—Eran otros tiempos. Ahora la guerra ha acabado. Podemos hacerlo realidad. Aquí. Ahora —exclamó, sonriente— ¿Que dices, eh? ¿Qué te parece si te doy una mano? —pero Mikaela no parecía convencido del todo. Ya conocía al pelinegro y su forma de ver las cosas. Seguramente, dejaría que _extraños_ se sumaran al baile. Y para el rubio, su familia, solo era él. Negó con la cabeza. Claro que el moreno captó el mensaje. Suspiró, medio rendido a su idea, por muy egoísta que sonara. No, más bien, posesivo. Ya no deseaba separarse de él otra vez. No de nuevo—. Los dos solos —aclaró—. Será como tú quieras.

Aquellos orbes escarlata que le veían con impotencia, se fulminaron en una luz encandecente. La palabra **solos** , era más que una simple declaración. Por supuesto que el vampiro tenía sus aprensiones. Pero vivir con Yuichiro, al fin solos...no tenia precio.

Asintió, ruborizándose con aún más fuerza que antes. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle a sus amigos lo acontecido. Y con algo de suerte, seguro dejaba convencerle que de vez en cuando al menos, pudiesen venir a visitarle. Nunca había vivido en el campo. Era una experiencia nueva que no quería desperdiciar. Aún había un tema que no pretendía dejar en el tintero.

—Por cierto... —añadió— Tú eras quien me enviaba el dinero, ¿verdad? —Mika volvió a asentir—. No sé por qué...pero lo presentía. Siempre cuidándome ¿Eh? Incluso a la distancia —le despeinó— ¡Pero Mika, ya no soy un crío!

—¡Arg! Si siempre has sido un llorón —se defendió el rubio.

—¡Aahhhh! ¡Y voy a aclarar una cosa! —se levantó, tomando posición defensiva— Si voy a vivir contigo, ni creas que te llamaré jefe. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tratar conmigo. Hay reglas que cumplir ¿Quedó claro?

—Claro que si, _jefe_ —se burló, soltando una risa endeble.

—Bien. Ah, uhm...y ahora...¿En donde dormiré?

—Lo siento, pero solo hay una pieza, con una cama —explicó, levantando los platos sucios de la mesa—. De haber sabido que vendrías algún día, hubiese construido dos.

—¿Tú construiste esto? —exclamó, sorprendido por la destreza de su compañero. Alzó la vista a los recovecos— Parece de un cuento de hadas. Tienes habilidad —halagó.

—Yuu-chan —masculló, rojito. Se encaminó a la cocina—. No te preocupes, puedes dormir en mi habitación. Soy un vampiro ¿Recuerdas?

—No bromees. No vas a estar durmiendo sentado —Yuu ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy acostumbrado, créeme —explicó—. En Sanguinem, no habían camas. Técnicamente, no dormimos.

—Pues conmigo harás un esfuerzo. No te pongas pesado —interrumpió, empujándole suavemente hacia un costado—. Deja. Yo los lavaré.

—No hace falta. Yo puedo.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo, joder —exigió—. No andes contradiciéndome. Ve a hacer alguna cosa de vampiros por ahí.

—Qué tonto eres.

—¡Lalala! ¡No te escucho! ¡El agua está muy fuerte aquí! —chilló como un crío.

—Bien, iré a hacer _cosas de vampiros_ —bufó Mika—. Como preparar el baño.

Una última miradita a la espalda de su compañero, Mikaela dio. Los recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños, alimentaron aquella sonrisa sutil que en sus labios se dibujó. _Cálido..._

 __Yuichiro seguía siendo el mismo niño de antaño. A pesar de ser ahora unos años mayor que él. Ese sentimiento, que ni el tiempo puede cambiar, aún permanecía entre ambos.

Probablemente, el azabache estaría sintiendo lo mismo. Ninguno lo dijo. No hacían falta palabras, para describir la sensación. _Una familia_. O al menos...eso pensó.

 _Sí. Mis sentimientos por Mika siguen siendo los mismos. ¿Pero él...me seguirá viendo de igual forma?_ Lo descubriría mas pronto de lo que creyó.

—Yuu-chan —llamó el rubio a la puerta del baño. A pesar de haberse asegurado de calentar lo suficiente la tina, debía cerciorarse—. ¿El agua está bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¡No bromees! ¡Está deliciosa! —exclamó desde el interior. Acomodó un paño húmedo en su frente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar más relajo. _Pensándolo bien..._ — Nee...Mika. Ya que lo mencionas ¿Por qué no vienes? — _Después de todo, solíamos bañarnos todos juntos de pequeños. ¿Que podría salir mal?_ — Démonos un baño juntos —sugirió, cordial.

—¿Eh...? —parpadeó. Una punzada severa se clavó en su pecho. _¿Lo está diciendo en serio? Yuu-chan y yo..._ —. N-no te preocupes. Yo puedo esperar.

— _Un momento. Qué estúpido. ¿Los vampiros también toman baños? Nunca lo pensé así. Después de todo...nunca he visto sudar a Mika._ ¿Los vampiros no se bañan? —se mofó el ojiverde, removiéndose bajo el agua—. Qué sucio.

—¿Sucio? —rió, sutilmente sonrojado— Lo dice el que aún usa el baño para hacer otras cosas peores...

—Soy humano —se defendió, desde el interior—. ¿Te piensas que no cagamos? —y lo dice tan normal[?].

— _¿En verdad estamos hablando de esto?_ —una gota se escabulló por la sien del vampiro—. No es lo que piensas...pe-pero...no sé si sea una buena idea —rodó los ojos con timidez. _¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me encantaría...pero..._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza? ¡Somos familia! —Amane soltó una risa, lanzando un paño húmedo a la puerta— ¡Como si no tuvieras algo que yo no tenga! ¡Bah! Tú te lo pierdes — _¿Cual es su problema? No voy a morderlo._

 _Hay algunas cosas...que ya no son las mismas..._

 _Ciertamente, yo ya no tenía 12 años. Ni Mika menos. ¿No lo vi venir? Los sentimientos de mi compañero...esa noche..._

Luego de tomar un reparador baño, el mayor se adentró a la habitación principal de la morada. Para su sorpresa, Shindou ya estaba ahí, esperándole. Y no parecía querer mover ni un musculo sin su aprobación. Vistiendo tan solo una camisa blanca y pantalones de igual color, el lozano yacía sentado sobre sus rodillas; como cuando un novio aguarda a su novia la primera noche de bodas[?]. La visibilidad de la pieza era escasa ¿La razón? Mikaela utilizaba cerillas para iluminar su lecho. No recordaba que fuese susceptible a la luz. Quizás ahora que era un completo vampiro, la luz de velas fuese su mejor compañero por las noches. Su expresión facial, era bastante afiebrada. ¿Vergüenza?

—Yuu-chan —murmuró Mika con delicadeza, indicando con la mano en dirección a la cama—. Puedes elegir un lado si gustas. Yo tomaré el otro. Si no te molesta —pero más allá de parecer a gusto, Yuichiro mantenía un semblante bastante compungido. Su trato comenzaba a molestarle—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese un desconocido? Joder —rascó el flequillo de su frente, cabreado. Chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó a las colchas—. No tienes que preguntarme nada. Toma el que gustes —determinó, recostándose en el lado izquierdo—. ¿Lo has olvidado? Cuando vivíamos en el orfanato, dormíamos en el mismo lado prácticamente. Tú eras muy friolento y vivías abrazándome.

—Eso... —desvió la mirada, sintiendo el fulgor en sus mejillas. Agraviado por su comentario—. Era antes de convertirme en vampiro, Yuu-chan. Ahora...creo que serás tú quien sienta frío. Mi piel ya no es cálida —expuso.

—¿Y eso qu-...? Ya —añadió rendido. No tenía sentido luchar a esas horas de la noche—. Ni se te ocurra dormir tan lejos solo por miedo a enfriarme, o te irás a dormir con las vacas, afuera —farfulló, simplemente volteándose—. Mierda, te has vuelto un dolor de culo. Buenas noches.

Su comentario estaba lejos de molestar al rubio. Su inhumanidad, no le permitía darse el lujo de cuestionarle. ¿Se estaba pasando quizás? Tratar a su amigo de toda la vida de esa forma, solo lograría alejarle. Acudiendo a las buenas noches del azabache, respondió. Mika gateó hasta su lado y se metió bajo las colchas, dándole un soplido al velón. La habitación, quedo a merced de la luz lunar.

Estaban muy lejos de dormirse del todo. El ojiverde conocía la condición de su camarada. Si no iba a dormir, al menos que hiciera el esfuerzo de hacerse el dormido. ¿O no? Qué tontería...

Pasada la media noche, el frio noctámbulo de la noche, comenzaba a hacer efecto en la pieza. Por esos lugares del mundo, las temperaturas normalmente rondaban los menos grados. No recordaba que Japón fuese tan fresco como Rusia. La temperatura corporal del mayor estaba bien. Caliente, para ser mas específicos. Sin embargo, algo empezaba a irritarle. Mika no dejaba de darse giros de un lado a otro.

—Si vas a estar volteándote de esa manera, dudo pueda conciliar el sueño —susurró Yuu de forma aprensiva. Su colega se disculpó. Y como prueba de su sumisión, optó por quedarse, volteado hacia su espalda. Hubiese sido lo ideal para ambos. Comenzaba finalmente a entrar en sueño, cuando otra situación se presentó. Ahora Mika, estaba temblando. _Joder...¿Qué está pasando? ¿No se supone que los vampiros no sienten frio?_ —suspiró—. Oe, Mika. En serio. Si tienes frio, puedes abrazarme. No voy a molestarme, demonios.

—N-no tengo frio, Yuu-chan —musitó, de forma ahogada.

— _¿Y ahora que le pasa?_ —redundó, pensándolo mejor—. Vamos, ya deja de hacerte el duro conmigo. Abrázame —demandó, jalando sus brazos. Al cabo de unos segundos, el cuerpo de su contrario, ya rondaba su fisionomía— _Tenía razón al decir que estaba frio..._

Quizás para Amane, el contexto era de lo más normal. No obstante, Shindou estaba sintiendo cosas totalmente adversas a esas.

— _El cuerpo de Yuu-chan...es tan cálido..._ —sus narices, acabaron justo detrás de sus cabellos.

 _No...era realmente peligroso tenerle tan cerca._ El aroma del pelinegro era penetrante para él, de forma insoportable. Sus fosas nasales, tomaban grandes exhalaciones de aire. Abriéndose y cerrándose. A pesar de que ahora le abrazaba para entrar en calor, las sacudidas del rubio no cesaban. Por el contrario, parecían haber aumentado. La presión arterial del vampiro, era aun más notoria. Si no estaba realmente temblando de frio...solo podía haber una explicación para ello.

— _Puedo sentir...la respiración agitada de Mika, en mi oído._ Oye... —llamó de manera seria, bien bajito— Tú... —añadió— ¿Hace cuánto que no te alimentas?

—¿E-eh...? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —su pregunta le había sacado de círculo.

—Respóndeme.

—Estoy bien, Yuu-chan. No es nada... —se defendió, trémulo.

—Ya deja de fingir. No puedes estar diciéndome que estas _bien_ , cuando me estas jadeando así en el oído. Tch... —protestó. Seguido de ello, alzó su brazo izquierdo de tal forma, que alcanzara la nuca de su contrario— Vamos, bebe —demandó, empujándole directo a su cuello.

—Yuu-chan —protestó, sumamente estimulado—. N-no...ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¡Mika! —vociferó—. Que bebas.

Por supuesto que Mika se defendió como pudo, ante su intento de alimentarle. No era como si no quisiera. Más bien...temía de sus propias intenciones. Esta vez, sería diferente al resto de veces. La incredulidad del azabache, se calcinaría junto con sus sentimientos más puros.

 _Yuu-chan...la gentileza de tu alma y la bondad de tu corazón, no tiene límites. Desconoces los horrores que ocultan las sombras que me rodean. Mis intenciones por ti...desde que me convertí en tu serafín...yo te..._

Dócil, ante la yugular de su cuello. Una sensación húmeda, erizó la piel del mayor en cosa de segundos.

— _La lengua de Mika, prepara la zona como si fuese una presa..._ —Yuichiro tembló con sutileza. No podía evitar, sonrojarse por el acto. De cierta forma...era jodidamente porno— _Puedo sentir, cómo sus dientes se hincan en mi. No duele...por el contrario, es..._ _sumamente excitante_ —jadeó—. Eso es...bebe... — _El sonido acuoso, de mi sangre, siendo succionada por él. La manera en que sus labios, toman un vaivén, junto con sus colmillos. Me gusta..._ —. Toma...toda la que quieras —gimoteó, jalando inconscientemente los rubios cabellos de su contrario— Ahh...Mika...

— _Su sangre es embriagante..._ —aquellos orbes escarlata, brillosos, llenos de lujuria— Yuu-chan... —llamó, mordiendo un poco más arriba, ahora— Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan... —repitió, exasperado. El deseo, corría salvaje por sus venas.

Lentamente, aquella mordida pulcra, se tornaba más bien un rito de sometimiento por parte del rubio. El brazo que rodeaba su delgado cuerpecito, aprisionaba su entrepierna.

— _¿Qué es esto...que estoy sintiendo? Ah...¿Podrá ser...?_ —Amane cerró los parpados, tragando saliva con dificultad— _¿Mika está excitado?_ — curioseó de forma obvia. Claro que lo estaba. Su parte baja, ya estaba completamente despierta — _¿Que es lo que debo hacer ahora? ¿Debería...quitarle de encima?_ —se cuestionó. Su mano, apretando las sabanas— _¿Debo...?_ —el trasero de Yuu, acabó pegándose a su notoria erección— _Esto...es muy erótico. Ah...Mika tiene una erección_ —un quejido agudo, se escabulló de entre su cuello. Su contrario, respondía al estimulo. Un simple contacto, transformándose en roses sensuales— _Se siente...muy bien._

Completamente perdidos en las sensaciones, detenerse ahora para plantearse si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto o no, era ridículo. Yuichiro comenzaba a cuestionarse nuevo para él. Pero...¿Y si nunca fue así? ¿Y si Mika, nunca le había visto de esa forma...? Algo no estaba cuadrando.

— _No puedo hacerlo. Mika lo ha pasado realmente muy mal. Siempre solo...sin amigos. Esto es mi culpa. Yo le abandoné. Yo...tengo que..._ —jadeó, por última vez. Le daría lo que tanto deseaba. Incluso, mientras el caliente liquido carmesí, escurría por su cuello; el azabache tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para deslizar su ropa interior, hasta las rodillas. Dejaría al descubierto sus mas íntimos atributos. De forma paralela, la misma mano, incursionó en el interior de la tela de su ahora, _amante._ Dando finalmente con su _duro_ objetivo, acabó acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Mika se estremeció, producto del contacto. No se lo estaba esperando de forma tan directa. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si Amane estaba accediendo de esa forma... — _Puedes hacerlo..._

Casi de forma sistemáticamente dócil y, obedeciendo uno de sus más bajos instintos, las caderas de Shindou iniciaron un vaivén provocado, por el deseo carnal de su chico.

— _El pene de Mika, esta rosando mis..._ —el cuerpo de Yuu, vibró con estridencia. Le ayudaría con su objetivo— Gnh... — _Ahí...justo contra el mío_ —no podía verle directamente a los ojos. Algo que ya comenzaba a sulfurarle. Seguramente, su expresión facial sería sumamente caliente. Pero con el solo hecho de sentir, el rose constante de su miembro, entre sus piernas, era suficiente para alimentar su imaginación; que por esos segundos, estaba al límite— _Mika esta gruñendo...¿Eso...significa que le gusta? ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo...? Demonios...yo..._

—Haa...Y-Yuu-chan... —habló en su orejita, casi como un ronroneo. Seguir bebiendo de su sangre, no tenía sentido. Acabaría ahogado con sus propios jadeos—. Yo no-...

—M-Mika...nhn...—Yuichiro se estremeció. Eso, en respuesta al apretón de caderas que le había dado su contrario. El cuerpo del vampiro se había sacudido con violencia, dejándole de piedra segundos más tarde. De pronto, todo sonido previo, se desvaneció. Como resultado de ello, una caliente sensación, recorría sus muslos— _¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso Mika...?_ — ¿Puedes hablar? —como respuesta a su pregunta, solo recibió lamidas en su oído; como un perrito.

—Haa...haa...haa...haa...

— _No, definitivamente no puede_ —suspiró de vuelta, dejando una caricia suave entre sus hebras doradas— ¿Que ha pasado?

—¿T-tu qué crees-haa...que ha pasado-haa...Yuu-chan? —jadeó, Mika, sumamente avergonzado de mostrar sus ojos.

—No bromees. ¿Ya te has venido? Creí que sería más largo —expresó Amane, como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo[?]. Y es que claro, el dio su mejor esfuerzo[?] Ahehe aha.

—¿Que me...haa...estas intentando decir con eso, Yuu-chan? —cuestionó el rubio, con un semblante sutilmente ofendido sobre sus cejas. _¿Es joda verdad? Nah..._

—¿Yo? —rió, haciéndose el desentendido— ¡Na-nada! ¡Cómo crees! —Ah. Pero el silencio de Mika era abismal. Se retiró de aquella posición, volteándose de frente para verle a los ojos. _Al fin...puedo verle._ Mika seguía reticente a conectar mirada con el— Oe...no estés huyendo de mi. Mírame cuando te hablo.

—N-no huyo... —musitó de vuelta. Las manos del azabache eran lo suficientemente cálidas como para clavarle una de esas miraditas, típicas de el—...¿Qué ha pasado? —aun seguía en las nubes.

—No lo sé. Pero...¿Acaso importa ya? —sonrió, de mejilla a mejilla—. Solo no te vuelvas a poner pesado. Me dan ganas de patear tu trasero.

—Yuu-chan...

—Esto...va aquí —dijo, guardando su hombría dentro del pantalón. Un acto verdaderamente ukeable y que Shindou no dejo pasar desapercibido, soltando un berrido suave—. Creo que ahora si necesito un baño —bufó, removiéndose algo incomodo por las sabanas. Los dedos de su mano derecha, delataban la escena—. ¿Huh? Mira nada mas, como me has dejado. Y pensar que creí, que los vampiros no tenían de esto.

—¡Y-Yuu-chan! —protestó, completamente rojo[?]. _Mierda, no hagas eso._

—Jajajaja —se largó a carcajear. Su humor infantil no decaía—. Te ves bastante avergonzado, Mi-ka- —le jaló las mejillas. El mal genio de su compañero, era un aliado en momentos así. Su rostro expresaba todo el odio del mundo[?]— Ni si quiera te la he visto aun, no jodas. ¡Mah! Si no me limpio bien, no podré dormir —adicionó, levantándose de la cama. El menor también tenia su humor bien puesto. De un tranco, le tomó en brazos— ¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¿No decías que tenias que tomar una ducha? Pues te llevaré —explicó de lo más normal.

—¡No estés jodiendo así, ya bájame! —protestó, de camino al baño.

—¿Quién es el avergonzado ahora, Yuu-chan? —rió, tomando burla de su incómoda postura.

 **[...]**

¿Cómo puede alguien, haber tenido un contacto sexual de esa naturaleza, y seguir siendo el mismo? Nuestra relación, seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Él es mi familia. Pero...¿Cuántos tipos de familias, puedes llegar a formar en tu vida? A partir de ese momento, todo cambió entre nosotros. Mika me trata como si fuese su pareja. Y yo...realmente no sé, de qué formar tratarle. He cedido a su voluntad. Si realmente somos una pareja o algo así...¿Qué papel me correspondería tomar a mi? Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegué aquí.

—Buenos días, Yuu-chan —saludó el menor, dejando un beso sensitivo en su mejilla—. Eso huele muy bien. ¿Qué cocinas? —examinó, rodeando su espalda en un abrazo sentimental.

—Buenos días, Mika —respondió, etéreamente ruborizado. _Detesto cuando no le siento venir_ — ¿Para qué quieres saber? Tú ni comes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sí —rió, ladeando el anémico cuello de su contrario—. He venido por mi _desayuno_ —completó de manera trivial, relamiendo la zona con apetito—. Tengo mucha hambre —jadeó—. Hoy hueles excepcionalmente exquisito...

—E-eso mismo me dijiste ayer, por la mañana. E-espera... —El ojiverde le detuvo, muy exacerbado—. Antes de que lo hagas, tengo que contarte algo sumamente importante —Mikaela ladeó el rostro con curiosidad. Estaba expectante a su manifestación—. Shinoa me ha enviado una carta desde Shibuya. Los muchachos querían venir a visitarme.

—Yuu-chan... —suspiró el vampiro, forzado—. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. ¿Lo recuerdas? No estoy de acuerdo con que vengan todos. Es muy peligroso y arriesgado, llamar la atención.

—Ese es el punto. No vendrán todos —esclareció—. Solo ella y Yoichi. Mitsuba está de guardia en Okinawa, no vuelve hasta navidad. En cuanto a Kimizuki, el está de viaje —ciertamente, confesar eso no era suficiente para convencerle. Mika estaba de piedra. Ah, pero Yuichiro estaba acostumbrado ya. Sabia como manejarle—. Nee...solo será por unos días. No hace falta que te pongas celoso de esa forma —comentó picaresco. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, en un tono meloso—. Sabes que soy tuyo —bromeó.

—¡¿D-De que hablas ahora?! —chilló, jodidamente rojo. Sí, ya se excitó[?]— ¡No estés jugando así!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Anda, que aguafiestas! —le soltó de golpe—. Ni si quiera se puede por las buenas contigo. Tss...que duro saliste.

—No sé que tanto reclamas si de todas formas lo harás igual —Mika derivó la mirada hacia cualquier lugar, fracasado. _En el fondo, Yuu siempre hace lo que quiere._

—Ya me conoces —se encogió de hombros—. Sabes que no puedes decirme que no. Mhn... —llevó su diestra a su mentón, arqueando una de sus cejas— Pero...también sabes, que tendrás tu recompensa.

—Por favor, Yuu-chan. No estés jugando de esa manera conmigo —murmuró adolorido—. No soy ningún juguete.

—¡¿Jah?! ¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo! —refutó el ojiverde, juntando el entrecejo con cólera. Le apuntó— ¡Lo dices como si no te gustara beber mi sangre! Tch...mierda. Encima que ni me quejo.

—No estas... —musitó, casi inaudible— obligado a hacerlo tampoco...

Amane apretó los labios, en un intento por aguantarse la mierda. _Bien, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo el tema. Este tipo es un terco. No entiende nada. Ni si quiera lo decía de esa forma tan..._

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras —berreó, azotando el paño de cocina sobre el mesón—. Iré por más leña.

 _Era una de las tantas peleas que teníamos. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme diferente? No, mierda, carajo, coño. Y todas las miles de puteadas más existentes. ¿Qué es esto? Siento como si hubiese sido...un matrimonio discutiendo. Me siento como la chica ofendida, no comprendida y mal humorada. No me agrada. De verdad que no._

Los leños se rebanaban con agilidad, a merced del filo de la hacha. Sin percatarse realmente, Yuichiro estaba molesto. Sumamente irritado. Curiosamente, desconociendo el por qué, de su molestia. No era como si Mikaela hubiese hecho algo malo. O dicho, algo realmente que pudiera ofender sus sentimientos. Comenzaba a verse así mismo, como el más susceptible de la _relación._ Si es que así, pudiese llamarse a eso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba faltando? Era demasiado temprano como para pelearse. Incluso, alejado a solo centímetros de la cabaña, el vacio de su ausencia asolaba su corazón. _¿Debería entrar y disculparme?_

La pregunta del millón. Llevaban una vida cómoda, alejada de la envidia y la codicia de muchos. ¿Perder el tiempo en cosas como esas? ...qué fastidio.

—Me siento como un completo idiota...

Clavó el hachón sobre un grueso tronco. Limpió el sudor de su frente y se retiró en silencio en dirección a las montañas. Quizás un tiempo a solas, le vendría bien. No se alejó mucho. El clima a esas horas era dúctil. Aún no se había dado el lujo de recorrer un poco el territorio. Siempre y cuando, no se apartara demasiado de la casa. La tarde cayó lánguida. Yuichiro estuvo lo suficientemente solo como para darse cuenta, de que extrañaba al menor. Mientras mordisqueaba una espiga seca, bajó por la calzada del cerro. Con la mente despejada y más tranquilo, reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo y entrar como un destronado caballo. _Eso suena exagerado._ No iba a huir.

A distancia, la silueta de Shindou tomaba forma, de entre los árboles. La terraza que ambos habían construido días atrás, con vista al valle. La brisa no solo traía consigo, el aroma del azabache, sino que también su regreso. Para alguien con los sentidos de Mika, notarlo era pan comido. A su reencuentro, cruzaron miradas clandestinas, hasta que finalmente, pudiesen conectar una profunda e intensa. _¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo decir?_

—¿Aún sigues enfadado conmigo? —examinó Yuu.

—Yuu-chan...lo sien-...

—Lo siento, Mika —interrumpió el mayor, denotando tristeza en sus palabras— Lamento haberte ofendido. No eres un juguete para mí. No quise...hacerte sentir de esa forma. Jamás te vería de esa manera. Yo-...

—No hace falta que continúes. Yo lo entiendo —expresó el vampiro, afirmando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Una sonrisa cándida se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios—. También te debo una disculpa. He sido muy egoísta contigo.

—No digas eso —negó con la cabeza— ¿Egoísta, tu? ¿Conmigo? Si hasta me enviabas dinero todos los meses... —rebatió, sintiendo la humedad invadir sus ojos—. Yo soy el idiota. He sido un mal agradecido...si tú no quieres-...

—Si quiero —determinó, levantando su mentón—. Es un poco tarde ya, para retractarse, Yuu-chan —el pelinegro parpadeó atónito. No comprendía del todo sus palabras—. Mira quien está aquí.

 _¿En verdad...?_

Shinoa y Yoichi —este último, siempre chillando por el[?]—, se asomaron por la entrada de la puerta. _¿En qué momento habían llegado? Seguramente cuando me fui de emo por ahí._ Su visita, se había adelantado bastante. ¿Obra de Mika, quizás? Eso ya era lo de menos. Los muchachos, habían viajado desde muy lejos para verle. Otra pieza más, sobre el flagelado rompecabezas del mayor. La cena de bienvenida se llevó a cabo en la terraza principal de la cabaña. Hacia un buen clima, como para disfrutar de una velada nocturna. Por supuesto que todos comieron, a excepción del rubio, quien solo se batía con copas de sangre. Píldoras, hechas especialmente para engañar la sed vampírica de su garganta. No era como si hablara mucho durante la conversación...

—¡Todo está muy delicioso! Este Quiche es de primera—exclamó el castaño, saboreando la tarta— ¡Mika-kun, eres todo un chef de primera! —a lo que Mika solo respondió con un gesto endeble.

—¿Cómo es que han encontrado la dirección exacta de la casa? —preguntó Yuichiro—. A mí me costó un ojo de la cara, encontrar el lugar.

—Bueno...supongo que eso se lo debemos a Mikaela-san —atribuyó la mujer, masticando una uva morada—. El nos contactó de sorpresa, para ayudarnos a llegar.

— _Lo supuse. Así que fue Mika quien lo hizo..._ —pensó el azabache, observando de reojo al rubio.

—Tu casa es muy bonita —halagó Yoichi—. Siempre quise vivir en un lugar como este.

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo. Nunca creí que por fin viviría en un zona así —enunció Yuichiro, dándole un codazo amistoso a su compañero vampiro— ¿Verdad que si? ¿Eh? ¡Mika! —le abrazó de forma forzosa. Shindou gesticuló una mueca nerviosa en respuesta— ¡Vamos, esto es gracias a ti! No seas tan tímido —rió.

La cena, llegó a su culmine. Hiragi y Saotome, conversaban en la sala mientras bebían el té. Un poco más allá, en la cocina, Yuichiro y Mikaela jugueteaban y reían de formas inocentes, sobre quién lavaba mejor los trastes. Sumado a ello, intercambiaban el jabón de loza y una que otra salpicadura de agua. Claro que para los invitados, contemplar el aura de felicidad que rondaba entre los muchachos, era jamás visto antes. La impresión en el ambiente, quedaba a merced de sus ojos.

—Quién lo hubiera imaginado —murmuró la fémina—. Mikaela-san...riéndose como un niño pequeño.

—¿No estás contenta? Al fin, la familia se ha reunido —aduló el ojiverde, sonriendo como de costumbre—. Nunca pensé que podría vivir para apreciarlo en primera fila.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples, Yoichi.

—¿Mhn? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— _No creo que...Yuu-chan conozca la verdad de todo, aún_ —pensó, volteando a verles de manera decisiva. No se había percatado, que su mirada era recibida con culpa, por parte de Mika, desde el otro extremo. _Complicidad_ —. No. Nada.

Pero ese cruce de ambiente, había gatillado algo mucho más profundo que una simple mirada. Transcurrido un rato, Mika se retiró al baño. Yuichiro ya había preparado todo lo necesario para hospedar a su invitados de gracia. Yoichi, fue el primero en caer rendido por el sueño. La noche cae misérrima. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar del todo, desde que se separaron en Shibuya.

—Aquí esta. Colchas y futones para ti, Shinoa —señaló el azabache, acomodando las cosas sobre el sofá.

—No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias. Solo venimos de pasada.

—No digas eso. Sabes que me gustaría mucho que se quedasen a vivir con nosotros —amparó, esbozando una sonrisa amable para el marrón—. El viaje ha sido largo. Debió de haberse agotado mucho —por alguna extraña razón, el dialogo se había esfumado. La pelimorada, fruncía el ceño—. ¿Mhn? ¿Ocurre algo?

—La última vez que nos vimos, estabas decidido a ir en busca de la _verdad_ , respecto a muchos temas pendientes —expuso—. Yo supongo, que al llegar aquí, los aclaraste. ¿No?

—Ah...es eso —Amane, entró en el tenso ambiente de la conversación. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas—. Si. Pude hablar con Mika sobre el tema y aclaré muchas de ellas. Sobre todo la más importante. Mi pérdida de memoria parcial y el dinero que me enviaban. Todo fue obra de Mika —la mujer, apretó los labios. Estaba siendo delatada de alguna forma—. Pero tú ya lo sabías. ¿No? Todo esto. Eras parte de su plan.

—Si estás pensando en que te traicioné al ocultar información-...

—Para nada. Yo no soy así —aclaró el chico—. Mika tenía sus razones. Fui yo quien de alguna manera, te involucró de una mala forma en esto. Discúlpame por comprometerte así —Shinoa, bajó la cabeza. Claro que ella también tenia sus razones para ayudar a Shindou. Proteger a Yuu, también era una de sus máximas prioridades, incluso durante la guerra. Si ya estaba todo aclarado y no habían dudas de su lealtad o amistad ¿Por qué razón, la resistencia sepulcral de su silencio, amenazaba con cortar el dialogo?—. ¿Hay algo más? —Hiragi, bajó la cabeza.

—Nee...Yuu —murmuró, dejando de lado el tazón humeante de su té. Debía hilar muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—¿Te refieres a mi trasplante? —la fémina asintió, dándole la razón a su pregunta—. No vas a creerlo, pero desde que llegué a este lugar, mi salud ha ido de maravillas. Es como si al lado de Mika, pudiese curarme mucho mas rápido. No he sentido malestares ni dolores. En lo absoluto —expresó, tomando el dorso de su mano—. No te preocupes...estoy muy bien.

—Y...supongo que ese tema también está _aclarado_ ¿No?

—¿"Aclarado"? ¿A qué te refieres...?

Nuevamente silencio _¿Hay algo que de verdad...no sé?_ El rostro de la chica, se compungió con dolor.

—Shinoa... —parpadeó Yuichiro, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros— ¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor...ya no más mentiras. Dime de qué hablas.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste... —desvió la mirada con timidez— de dónde venían todos esos órganos?

Negro. Todo se vino a negro para el ojiverde. _¿Qué demo-...? No. No..._

—¿Que insinúas...? —automáticamente, soltó su mano. Su menudo cuerpo, se contrajo hacia sí mismo, anonadado.

— _No puede ser...él...no lo sabía_ —acalló—. Yo-...

—¡Vamos! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Dime, por favor! —Yuu, zarandeó los hombros de su camarada, en un intento desesperado por saber la verdad— ¡Ya dime! —una mirada. Solo una jodida, mirada, bastó para esclarecer el asunto. No podía creerlo. Estaba de piedra— ...no... —de pronto, todo cobraba sentido. Todo este tiempo, viviendo con Mika...y jamás...él...

Recuerdos...

 **[...]**

 _—¡Nee Mika! ¿Por qué no vienes? Démonos un baño juntos._

 _—N-no creo que sea buena idea...Yuu-chan._

 **.**

 _—¡Oe, Mika! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido? Puedes cambiarte en la pieza si gustas._

 _—No hace falta, puedo cambiarme en el vestidor —se defendió._

 **.**

 _—Dios...aquí realmente hace mucho calor —exclamó— ¿Nos quitamos la polera?_

 _—Yo...soy algo sensible a la luz del día —se excusó._

 **.**

 _—¡Woah! Lo-lo siento, no te vi pasar —chilló. Había derramado su jugo sobre él— Déjame limpiar eso. La tiraré a la lavadora._

 _—Tranquilo, Yuu-chan. Lo lavaré yo —sonrió._

 **[...]**

 _Que broma...de mal gusto._

—¡¿Yuu-chan?! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Se levantó del suelo como que le lleva el diablo. Sus heridas, comenzaban a doler del solo hecho, de si quiera pensarlo. _No...no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era posible? Todo este tiempo..._

 __Impulsado por el convulsivo palpitar de su corazón, llegó a chocar contra la esquina de la pared, al doblar en dirección al baño. El terror, se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ni si quiera se detendría a tocar la puerta. Nada. De un solo portazo, la abrió. Sin advertencias de su repentina llegada, Mikaela se levantó de la cubeta de madera en la que lavaba su cuerpo. Aun traía una toalla de tela blanca, alrededor de su cintura. Pero de una forma paralela, tapó su torso con otra toalla mucho mas grande. Casi de manera inconsciente.

—¡¿Yu-Yuu-chan?! —aulló, completamente en shock. Sus mejillas, rojitas— ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que entras así tan de pron-...?

—Mika... —murmuró. El desasosiego en su voz, era palpable. La humedad de sus ojos, amenazaba con hacerle llorar del miedo. Claro...que sí... — Tú...

Nuevamente esa mirada de confabulación. La puerta, se cerró tras él echando llave. Nadie se atrevería a interrumpir ese momento.

—Muéstrame tu cuerpo.

—¿Eh...? —parpadeó, aún más tímido que antes— ¿De-de qué estás hablando...?

—¡Que me muestres tu cuerpo! —demandó.

—Yuu-chan...has bebido mucho vino ¿Por qué quieres-...? —Yuichiro comenzaba a desvestirse, sin más— O-oe...¿Que estas-...? —su rostro, ardía en fiebre. Lo que creía que era más bien, una declaración sexual, se tornaba cada vez más obvia. _No...él esta..._ — Por favor...no... —dio un paso más atrás.

—Mika...¿Eras tú, verdad? ¿Tú fuiste? ¿Todo este tiempo? —exclamó con dolencia, quedando completamente desnudo. Se abalanzó hacia el rubio, forcejeando la toalla de su pecho— ¡Mika! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito saber la verdad! ¡¿Tú fuiste...?! —arremetió con violencia.

—¡Yuu-chan! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —luchó por soltarse, haciéndose el desentendido. No tenía mucho sentido seguir en ese juego. Claramente, el azabache ya sabía la verdad. En un movimiento en falso y producto de la humedad del suelo, ambos cayeron a la tina, repleta de agua. La toalla, voló. Ni cubrirse con las manos, serviría a esas alturas. Ahí estaban. Tal y como temió mostrar. Las _cicatrices_ — Yuu-chan... —tembló.

—No puede ser... —el ojiverde masculló, entre lagrimas—. Tú...¿Tú eras el donante? Todo este tiempo... —no cabía duda alguna. No era ya, una simple coincidencia trágica del destino. Estaba ahí. La misma marca en cada pectoral, en su estomago y en su vientre bajo. Un pulmón, un riñón y un hígado— Me has dado...parte de ti... —exclamó trémulo. Su mandíbula, se apretó con impotencia— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Responde! —le sacudió.

No habían palabras coherentes para responderle. ¿Que se supone que debía confesarle? _Si Yuu, te amo. Daría mi vida por ti._ Que joda. No hacía falta tampoco. Ese simple gesto de humanidad, destronaba cualquier indicio de vampirismo en el. Mika le había mantenido vivo no solo con su dinero, sino que también con sus órganos. Dedicando, prácticamente su vida a él. No...ya no...podía rechazarle. No más. Dado el silencio que el rubio mantenía, y las firmes manos que Amane apretaba sobre su anémica piel, el beso estaba descrito. En un acto de amor sublime, sus labios, se plantaron a los suyos. Quitando de lado el ambiente en el que se encontraban. Húmedos y desnudos. Darle paso al amor, en un beso puro y sumamente carnal, era necesario. El verbo, divino de la palabra. _Amor..._

—Te amo... —jadeó Yuichiro, contra sus labios— Te amo ¿Me oyes? Veme a los ojos cuando te lo digo —sujetó su rostro con decisión—. Te amo...Mika...

—Yuu-... —musitó de vuelta, casi adolorido. Asfixiado por el caluroso acto, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Las lagrimas, no daban tregua alguna— Te amo. Te amo también...Yuu-chan.

El abrazo hubiese sido eterno en esa posición, pero...poco y nada podían hacer ante la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban ambos. ¿Qué iba a detenerles ahora? La ropa, ya no era un impedimento. Dejando de lado todo lo demás, ambos, estaban enamorados. La pasión, se desató. Un beso más. No. Dos besos más. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Las manos de Mikaela, recorrieron con maestría su cintura. No dejaría lugar alguno sin conocer. Sin transitar. La piel mojada de sus cuerpos, resbalaba en torno al jabón que aun permanecía en el agua. Un sonido acuoso, anunciaba el cambio de posición. Yuichiro, estaba ahora debajo.

—Quítate esto —demandó, lanzando lejos su toalla. Su compañero, ya estaba listo. Palpando el frote de su miembro contra el suyo— _¿En qué momento...? Está tan duro..._

Los labios del rubio, circundaron entre su cuello, repartiendo lamidas y mordiscos suaves hasta sus tetillas. Les daría atención máxima, succionando y relamiendo aquellos botoncitos rosas, que poco a poco cobraban vida. La humedad de su lengua, provocaba temblores en el cuerpo de su amante, difíciles de describir. Una que otra sacudida, daba a entender lo mucho que degustaba de la situación. Más abajo...cada trozo de piel, inexplorado, hasta llegar a su objetivo principal.

—Haa... —Yuichiro, gimoteó de manera ardiente— _Los colmillos de Mika...están rozando mi pene..._ —en cuestión de segundos, un golpe certero en su columna vertebral, le obligó a arquearla de forma permanente— Haa...ahh M-Mika...¿Que estas-...? —tarde para preguntar algo que era muy obvio. Jaló sus rubios cabellos de forma inconsciente, sin poder controlar los aullidos que escurrían de entre sus labios— _Esta es mi primera vez...¿No? Demonios...se siente tan...jodidamente rico. Casi puedo...tocar su garganta_ — Uh..wah... — _La forma en la que chupa..._

— _Haa...Yuu-chan. Sabe...exquisito_ —los pensamientos, eran cada vez mas nebulosos. El sonido húmedo, de las succiones, se hizo presente en el ambiente. Tornando aun más erótico el momento. Masajeando el vientre de su chico, untó su boca por completo en su miembro. El pelinegro, gimió aun mas alto— _¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Te gusta así? No quiero...detenerme...pero..._ —ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor amargo, del liquido pre seminal que soltaba su pareja. No dejaría que se corriera aún, para luego burlarse como él lo hizo. Había estado tan ansioso, masajeando el pene de Yuu dentro de su boca, que no se percató que sus afilados colmillos habían hecho estragos en el. Al quitarlo de su cavidad bucal, un resto de sangre resbaló por la rojiza piel. No era para asustarse. Incluso, probar sangre de ese lugar...era todo un festín— Haa...podría...beber de aquí —jadeó.

—T-tonto...si haces eso...me-me la vas a bajar-...—exclamó, aun más tenso ahora— ¡Ghn...! ¡Mika!... — _Mierda...su lengua ahora está en mi trasero. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me voy a venir..._ — O-oe...Mika...de-detente...

—¿Quién es ahora el precoz? —el rubio rió, de forma inocente. El ojiverde tenia lista la respuesta a su burla, mas no la dijo. Ver el rostro del vampiro en esa situación...fue como ver literalmente a un ángel. Luego tendría tiempo de regañarle. Y patearle el trasero a su manera. Sí— ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy esperando... —musitó, rodeando sus caderas con sumisión. Ambos brazos, atrajeron su nuca con decisión. Y solo por unos segundos...pudo darle una vista previa a lo que _tenia ahí abajo_ — Ah...

—Te has sonrojado aún mas. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Qu-...gnh...¿Qué tonterías estás hablando? Lo dices como si no tuviera uno —protestó, haciéndose el fuerte— _Aunque debo admitir...que es mucho más lindo que el mío. Ah...Mika es...como algo imposible, caído del cielo. Incluso ahora, me cuesta creer que sea real_ — ¿Serás gentil? —el rubio, frunció con sutileza el ceño ante su pregunta. Y para acallarle de una buena vez, le robó un beso francés. A ver si con eso, dejaba de hablar tanta tontería junta. No, más bien...estaba intentando relajarle— Estoy listo.

"Estar listo" no era prueba suficiente para Shindou. Él tenia sus métodos aún mas arcaicos. Si bien, ambos eran vírgenes, los vampiros tenían lo suyo, en cuanto a métodos de conquista o de seducción. Era un plus mas, en su ADN. Cosas...que quizás había aprendido de Ferid. Quién sabe.

Utilizando sus habilidades mas básicas, Mika, mordió el cuello de su amante. No era una mordida en sí, para succionar su sangre. Si no, un método para relajar los músculos de su cuerpo. El veneno de sus colmillos, haría efecto en cuestión de segundos. _Placer..._ era el objetivo principal de su mordisco.

— _No importa qué clase de acto, estemos a punto de acometer. Yuu-chan y yo, ya somos uno_ —lentamente, fue abriéndose paso en su ser. Estrecho... — _Somos uno. Más allá de todo. Yo soy él. Y él...es yo_ —su compañero, vibró con una expresión lujuriosa— _Su rostro...es perfecto..._ — Nhn... —gruñó, completamente acoplado en su interior. Su cuerpo, recibía su hombría con majestuosidad. Casi, como si le hubiese estado esperando toda la vida. Acarició la mejilla de su contrario, verificando si aún seguía despierto— Yuu-chan...¿Estás bien?

—S-si...eso...se ha sentido bastante bien —jadeó de vuelta. Acabó juntando su frente con la suya—. Muévete...Mika —aplacó, empujando su trasero hacia el interior, con los talones— Ahí...

—Ahg... —Mika soltó un quejido ronco. Eso no lo vio venir— Ten más cuidado. No eres el único primerizo aquí.

—Di-disculpa... —se defendió, un tanto encrespado— ¿Te ha dolido? —el rubio negó con la cabeza, repartiendo besos por su rostro— Idiota...me has asustado —pero ese simple empujón, había despertado una bestia interior que permanecía dormida en el vampiro. De manera dócil, inició un vaivén de caderas. Era ahora Yuichiro, quien se quejaba— A-ahgh... —pero Mika...no iba a detenerse. A diferencia de su compañero, los quejidos adoloridos del azabache, solo lograban excitar aún más al menor.

—Yuu-chan —jadeó, a solo milímetros de su oído— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Yuu negó con la cabeza— ¿Te gusta así? —asintió— ¿Se siente bien? —volvió a asentir.

— _Mika...eres tan gentil..._ —negó con la cabeza— No hace falta-haa...que te preocupes tanto por mí...

—Solo quiero que disfrutes...y... —gruñó, un tanto agudo— Ngh...que lo sientas rico.

—¿Que no te das cuenta? Haa...haa-y-ya...lo siento...rico... —gimió el pelinegro, aferrándose a su cuerpo con aún más fuerza— Cállate...y hazme el amor.

— _Que idiota. ¿Cómo no darme cuenta de eso antes? Solo estoy..._ — Bien... —determinó el rubio. Basta de charlas. Y mas acción.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, los movimientos se transformaron en estocadas. Las estocadas, en embestidas. El agua, salpicando por ambos lados de la tina, incitaba a entrar mucho más en su interior, de lo que pretendía Mika. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. El golpeteo constante de sus caderas, alimentaba el deseo de los amantes. De vez en cuando, Mikaela besaba los labios de Yuichiro. De vez en cuando, Yuichiro besaba los labios de Mikaela. Cada quien, hacía lo suyo. Más aun, si compartían parte de sus órganos. No era solo la conexión genital, que los mantenía con vida. Las mismas cicatrices, adornaban sus cuerpos. Casi como la fotocopia de un mapa, virgen.

El vuelco, se dio _in situ_. Era ahora Amane, quien permanecía sobre Shindou. Quién hubiese imaginado, que ambos huérfanos Hyakuya, acabarían haciendo del amor de manera irracional, en un baño. No había con templanza para ninguno de los dos.

— _Desde este ángulo...Mika se ve muy atractivo_ —los dedos del ojiverde, delinearon las marcas de sus órganos no existentes. Misma cosa, que hizo Mika sobre su cuerpo. No habían palabras para describir la sensación. Solo su pecho, salvaje, indómito, palpitante, repitiéndole una y otra vez, que viviera. Que ambos, vivieran— Mika...yo...

—Te amo —interrumpió, cortando su aliento de raíz. Alzando su cuerpo, acabó sentado sobre la tina de forma obediente— Te amo...Yuu-chan —redundó, rodeando su menuda fisionomía con sus bracitos. ¿Qué más iba a decir? Con eso, había sido suficiente. Nuevamente, el azabache retomaba el vaivén. Esta vez, sería él, quien llevaría el mando del acto amatorio— Ghn...Hoo...hoo-Yuu-chan...haa...

— _Eso es, Mika. Eso es..._ —acarició sus húmedos cabellos, de forma dócil. Como si de un bebé se tratarse— _Eres un buen niño...gime mas. Gime para mí_ — Haa... — _Soy tu regalo. Soy solo tuyo. Disfrútalo...vamos..._ — Haa-Mika...

Más. Más fuerte. Yuichiro levantó su trasero, y se dejó caer sobre sus caderas. Una y otra vez, siendo auto embestido por el duro miembro de su amante. Arrancando quejidos de dolor, del lozano vampiro. No iba a durar mucho así. El rubio, ya había empezado a aumentar la cantidad de vibraciones corporales, desde que cambiaron de posición. Se notaba sumamente tenso, conforme pasaban los segundos.

— _Probablemente...esté llegando a su límite_ —especuló el mayor, apretando su nuca contra su pecho— ¿Ya te vienes?

—E-eso creo... —negó con la cabeza, apretando fuertemente su mejilla a su pecho— Yu-Yuu-chan...y-yo...v-voy a...

—Vamos, ni se te ocurra aguantarte. Vente... —aclamó, apretando sus glúteos contra su pene— Vente, Mika.

Craso error permitirle venirse. Mika, a pesar de ser un vampiro, seguía siendo varón. Posiblemente, venia reprimiendo el sentimiento durante años. No...más bien, desde aquel encuentro nocturno en la habitación. _Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes. De sus necesidades..._

 __Por esos momentos, el rubio, tenía más similitud con un volcán que con una persona. No pasaron ni tres segundos, que dicho esto, acabó llegando al orgasmo. Ambos, claro, al mismo tiempo. El interior de Yuichiro, había sido tocado en su máximo punto sensible. Un lugar, nunca antes explorado. Detonó la bomba.

—¡Y-Yuu-chan! ¡AH...AHHH! —aulló.

— _Puedo sentir como me llena. Es..._ —se estremeció con violencia— ¡GN-AHH!

Clímax. Solo eso, pudo llegar a pensar. Un sentimiento indescriptible, abultó su pecho. En su máxima expresión, Shindou acabó eyaculando en su interior. El acto, estaba consumado. Entre jadeos endebles, pudo notar cómo su amante, desfallecía. No conforme con su reacción, el azabache tomó su rostro, logrando que volviera en sí, antes de desmayarse. Solo un beso, fue suficiente.

—¿Aún...somos una familia? —cuestionó el mayor, entre exhaustivos jadeos. Extasiado por las sensaciones, Mika sonrió de vuelta.

—Somos...una familia... —decretó.

Seguramente, Shinoa hubiese escuchado el escándalo que se acometía en el baño. Ya nada importaba realmente. Todo estaba hecho. Todo, estaba descrito. A partir de ahora...estarían unidos, para siempre. Una familia, de amantes, locamente enamorados.


End file.
